


Wie du mir, so ich dir

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Games, Impersonation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel findet eine merkwürdige Nachricht in seinem Bett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie du mir, so ich dir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tit For Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276794) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Anmerkungen/Warnungen: 1. Andeutungen von non-con, Het (?) und Slash.  
> 2\. Besten Dank an meinen Betalser Olli!

Daniel räkelte sich genüsslich. Mann, war er letzte Nacht müde gewesen – oder besser gesagt heute morgen, korrigierte er sich reuevoll. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand: 10:39. Perfekt, das hieß er hatte fast acht Stunden durchgehenden, ungestörten Schlaf gehabt. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so wohl fühlte.

Das Bett neben ihm war leer, die Kissen nicht einmal mehr warm, aber das überraschte ihn nicht, denn Jack war ein Frühaufsteher. 

Daniel Finger strichen träumerisch über das Laken, als er plötzlich einen kleinen Zettel entdeckte. Er nahm ihn auf, suchte seine Brille, die ordentlich auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag und setzte sie auf. Hmm, keine Unterschrift und die Druckbuchstaben waren offensichtlich so geschrieben worden, dass er die Handschrift nicht erkennen sollte. Merkwürdig. Er begann die Zeilen zu lesen:

_Wenn du wissen willst,  
warum du nackt bist,  
komm in die Küche._

Huh?

Dann erinnerte sich Daniel daran, dass er letzte Nacht sogar zu müde gewesen war, um sich noch auszuziehen. Er hatte die Schuhe nur unter den Sessel gekickt und war dann wie tot ins Bett gefallen. 

Aber jetzt war er nackt. Ganz ohne Zweifel. 

Er grinste. Also hatte Jack ihn entkleidet und wartete nun in der Küche auf ihn, um ihm einen kleinen Vortrag zu halten über das richtige Benehmen, wenn man mitten in der Nacht zu seinem Lover ins Bett fiel. Nun gut, falls Jack dazu auch eine nette Kanne heißen Kaffees aufgebrüht hatte, war Daniel bereit, die Gardinenpredigt mannhaft über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

Daniel streckte sich noch einmal, dann stand er auf und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Boxershorts, die er auf dem Sessel entdeckte. Er zog sie an, doch mehr nicht, denn es hatte noch nie geschadet, Jack mit etwas nacktem Fleisch von seinem eigentlichen Anliegen abzulenken. Daniel grinste und ging ins Bad. 

Während er mit seine morgendliche Routine absolvierte, dachte er noch einmal über die Nachricht nach. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass die Standpauke mit Sicherheit wieder einmal eine längere Ausführung zu seinen unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten beinhalten würde. Wie absolut ungesund es war, so lange zu arbeiten, bis man nicht einmal mehr Kraft genug hatte, sich noch auszuziehen. Jack hatte ja Recht, aber die Arbeit erledigte sich nun mal nicht von alleine und er war leider jemand, der nur schwer den Absprung fand, wenn er mitten drin steckte. 

\---------------------------------------

Als Daniel die Küche betrat, war von Jack weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken. Aber es gab frischen Kaffee auf der Kaffeemaschine und mit einem kleinen, begeisterten Seufzen goss sich Daniel eine Tasse ein. Er schnupperte. Ah, köstlich, der gute, teure Wochenendkaffee mit einem Hauch von Zimt! Jack konnte wirklich fürsorglich sein, wenn er es darauf anlegte!

Die Samstagszeitung hatte Jack ganz offensichtlich auch schon gelesen, denn sie lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Küchentisch. Daniel streckte eine Hand aus, um das Papier zu glätten, damit er wenigstens die Schlagzeilen kurz überfliegen konnte. Das Übliche: Debatten im Kongress, Überschwemmungen in Asien, die NATO in ….

Wham!!! Die Küchentür flog mit einem gewaltigen Krach und so viel Schwung auf, dass sie mit Wucht gegen die Wand knallte und die Gläser im Regal gefährlich zum Klirren brachte. 

Einer von Anubis’ Supersoldaten marschierte mit schwerem, stampfendem Schritt in die Küche! 

Nach einer Sekunde bewegungslosen Schocks, sah sich Daniel verzweifelt nach einer Waffe um. Er fand auf die Schnelle nichts und bewaffnete sich mit dem Nächstbesten: einer schweren, gusseisernen Pfanne, die er bedrohlich über seinen Kopf schwang. Verdammter Mist, wo kam der Typ auf einmal her? Er war sich nur allzu bewusst, wie lächerlich sein Versuch war, den Soldaten mit einer Pfanne in Schach zu halten, aber Jack hatte ihn gelehrt, dass jede Waffe besser war als keine, wenn es darum ging einen Feind abzuwehren. Aber was zum Teufel, wollte der Kerl in Jacks Küche?

„Hallo, Daniel“, sagte dann eine ihm leider nur allzu bekannte Stimme. „Kann es sein, dass wir ein wenig unterbewaffnet sind?“ 

„V… Vala?“, stotterte Daniel. Auf der einen Seite war er erleichtert, auf der anderen Seite, völlig verwirrt. „Wieso …?“ Er runzelte die Brauen in höchster Konzentration.

Oh, nein! 

Auf einmal machte die Nachricht, die er im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, nur allzu schmerzhaft Sinn! Es gab nur eine Erklärung für ihr plötzliches Auftauchen. Er hatte sie auf der Prometheus entkleidet, jetzt hatte sie ihn ausgezogen. Wie du mir, so ich dir. 

Shit! Shit! Shit! Und Jack war mit Sicherheit gerade dabei, die Wochenendeinkäufe zu erledigen, etwas, das er häufiger machte, wenn Daniel wieder einmal bis spät in den Vormittag hinein schlief. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann er wieder zurück kam? Vala hatte sich einen verflucht günstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht!

„Ich konnte meinen Daniel doch nicht ohne einen anständigen Abschiedskuss gehen lassen“, antworte die durch den Helm leicht verzerrte Stimme neckend. 

„Vala, ich…“ begann Daniel, doch der vorgebliche Supersoldat trat bedrohlich näher und drängte ihn Schritt für Schritt immer weiter zurück, bis er in seinem Rücken von der Küchenwand gestoppt wurde. Das war doch lächerlich! Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, vernünftig mit ihr zu reden! Es war nicht so, dass er richtig Angst vor Vala hatte, aber sie war so unberechenbar, dass er sich nicht ausmalen wollte, was sie sich als kleine Racheaktion ausgedacht hatte. 

„Vala, hör mir mal zu. Wir hätten deinem Schiff folgen und es zerstören können. Aber das haben wir nicht getan. Deshalb…“ 

Seine Stimme erstarb in einem würdelosen Quietschen, denn mit einer fließenden, raschen Bewegung hatte ihm der schwarze Soldat die Pfanne aus der Hand geschlagen, die nun scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Die andere Hand landete auf Daniels nackter Brust. Valas kühle Lederhandschuhe strichen mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung über Daniels Brustwarzen. 

„Hör sofort auf damit!“, befahl er ihr zornig. Doch bevor er sie von sich stoßen oder einen Plan schmieden konnte, wie er am besten gegen sie kämpfen könnte in dieser fast unverwundbar machenden Uniform, spürte er zu seinem großem Horror, wie ihre zweite behandschuhte Hand seine Genitalien umschloss. 

„Was für eine Schande, der General hat dich noch nicht kommen lassen“, stellte sie lachend fest und befingerte gekonnt die Überbleibsel seiner Morgenerektion. „Dann werde ich das wohl tun müssen, ehe wir anfangen können *ernsthaft* miteinander zu reden.“ Sie seufzte dramatisch auf. „Ach, Daniel, was ich nicht alles für dich tue!“ Ihre Hand glitt in seine Boxershorts. 

Nein!! 

„Stopp! Aufhören! Sofort!“, schrie er mit ziemlicher Hysterie in der Stimme und versuchte sich ihr zu entziehen. Das ging jetzt weit über die üblichen kleinen Gemeinheiten hinaus! Aber ihr Griff war fest und gnadenlos und wenn er nicht irgendwelche Schäden davon tragen wollte, so zwang er sich wohl besser zu Unbeweglichkeit. Die Stelle, an der ihre Finger lagen, war zu empfindlich, um sich auf irgendwelche Experimente einzulassen. 

Er musste noch einmal versuchen, an ihre Logik zu appellieren. „Vala!“ Shit, bei diesem beschissenen Helm konnte man nie sagen, ob man die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen hatte oder nicht. „Wir sind hier in Jacks Haus und er wird jede Minute zurückkommen. Also sei ein braves Mädchen und hör damit auf oder er wird dich erschießen!“ 

„Du hast nur eine Kleinigkeit vergessen, Daniel: Dank der Uniform des Supersoldaten bin ich unverwundbar. Er kann mich nicht erschießen!“ Sie lachte triumphierend.  
„Und außerdem – du reagierst auf mich. So schlimm kann es also gar nicht sein.“ 

„Das ist eine automatische Reaktion, ich kann nichts dagegen tun“, versuchte ihr Daniel zu erklären. Dann musste er sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu stöhnen, als sie mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit die außerordentlich sensible Stelle hinter seinen Hoden gefunden hatte. Die Stelle, die auch Jack am meisten liebte, um ihn den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Daniel verfluchte seinen verräterischen Körper, der es ihr so leicht machte. 

„Es gefällt dir“, schnurrte Vala, als sie wieder und wieder über dieselbe Stelle streichelte. „Und auf der Prometheus hast du mich geküsst.“ 

„Adrenalin“, stieß Daniel entschuldigend hervor. Dieses Mal konnte er den winzigen Seufzer, der seinen Lippen entwich, nicht mehr zurück halten. Das war so erniedrigend!

„Das ist alles? Bist du sicher? Ganz sicher, dass du nicht gerade auf dem besten Weg bist, meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme zu verfallen?“ 

Daniel wusste nicht, was er aus dieser Frage machen sollte. Sie konnte doch unmöglich annehmen, dass sie ihn mit dieser Überrumplungstaktik, mit diesem erzwungenen Sex für sich einnehmen würde? Er musste sie loswerden! Komme, was da wolle! Ehe sie sich noch weitere abstruse Ideen dieser Art in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen ausdachte! 

Er traf eine Entscheidung. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber offensichtlich wusste sie von dem Verhältnis zwischen Jack und ihm. Okay, vielleicht hatte ihn der Nackt-in-Jacks-Bett-liegen-Part verraten. Wie auch immer. So entschloss er sich, ihr die einzige Antwort zu geben, die eine geringe Chance hatte, zu ihr durchzudringen, so dass sie endlich und ohne Zweifel verstehen würde, dass sie nicht sein Typ war. Beherzt erwiderte er: „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Dir fehlen leider ein paar ganz entscheidende Teile, um mich glücklich zu machen.“ 

„Oh, du meinst, … bei mir baumelt nichts?“, sie ließ ein tiefes Lachen hören und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm nah war. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, zeigte sich Daniel großzügig, jetzt, da ihre Hand nicht mehr seine wertvollsten Teile bedrohte und er sich sicher war, dass sein Plan bestens funktioniert hatte. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

„Okay.“ Sie setzte ihren Helm ab und …

…Daniel merkte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich unwillkürlich an der Anrichte ab, denn sonst hätte er sich mit Sicherheit auf den Boden gesetzt. 

„Jack!!“, rief er und schaute ungläubig auf seinen Freund „Wie…? Warum zum Teufel…?“ Er stotterte und schaffte es nicht einen sinnvollen Satz zu Ende zu denken und dann auch noch heraus zu bringen, so verwirrt und perplex war er. Warum sollte Jack sich als Vala ausgeben? Er hatte sie doch niemals kennen gelernt! 

Wie so oft schien Jack in der Lage zu sein, seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Die Überwachungsbänder der Prometheus. Ich habe sie mir angeschaut“, gestand er ohne zu zögern. 

„Was?“ Noch immer sah Daniel keinen Sinn in dieser ganzen Aktion. Gut, Jack hatte sich die Bänder angeschaut, das war als General wohl auch sein Recht. Und? Warum kam er dann in seine eigene Küche, erschreckte Daniel fast zu Tode und bedrängte ihn sexuell? Wie passte das zusammen? 

„Ich habe auf diesen Bändern gesehen, wie sie dich geküsst hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie ausgezogen hast und … ich habe gesehen, wie deine Finger für einen Moment langsam über ihre nackte Brust gestrichen sind, nachdem du sie aus dem Anzug geschält hattest. Nun, ich schätze mal ich … ich…“ 

Plötzlich wusste Jack nicht genau, wie er Daniel begreiflich machen sollte, was für ein Wirrwarr an widersprüchlichen und schmerzlichen Gefühlen in dem Moment durch seinen Kopf geschossen war.

„Du hattest einen akuten Anfall von Eifersucht?“ schlug Daniel vor. Jetzt plötzlich machte das alles Sinn. Ja, er hatte sie ausgezogen, weil das die einzige, sichere Vorgehensweise in seinen Augen gewesen war. Und ja, er erinnerte sich, er hatte seine Finger ganz kurz über ihren Busen streichen lassen, denn er war von der Perfektion ihrer hellen Haut fasziniert gewesen. Auf einen Außenstehenden mochte das natürlich ganz anders wirken. 

Jack legte den Helm auf den Küchentisch und trat langsam wieder vor Daniel. Noch langsamer und zögerlicher streckte er seine rechte Hand, um damit zärtlich über Daniels Wange zu streichen. Er hoffte, er konnte Daniel klar machen, was für einen Stich es ihm versetzt hatte. Wie alt und überflüssig er sich auf einmal vorgekommen war. 

„Es war mehr als bloße Eifersucht. Ich habe mir diese Bänder angeschaut, zuerst nur, weil ich neugierig war, nachdem ich von Walter so viel über Vala gehört hatte. Doch dann sah ich, wie ihr euch gestritten und gezankt habt. Wie du ihr erlaubt hast, dich zu küssen.“ 

„Sie hat mir einen Feuerlöscher…!“

„Ja. Aber trotzdem. Ihr beiden habt nur gespielt. Es ging niemals um Leben und Tod. Du hättest sie nicht getötet und sie hätte dich nicht getötet und Gelegenheiten gab es für euch beide genug. Es war ein Spiel mit verhaltenen Waffen – und auf mich wirkte es wie ein Vorspiel. Plötzlich war ich mir sehr, … sehr …“ 

„Unsicher?“, flüsterte Daniel und bewahrte Jack noch einmal davor, das richtige Wort zu suchen. 

„Ja. Schätze, das war ich.“ 

„Aber dazu besteht gar kein Grund. Überhaupt keiner, wie du nun hoffentlich weißt.“ Daniel legte seine Hand über Jacks Hand. „Ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass Vala mich fasziniert hat. Denn trotz all ihrer Versuche mich auszutricksen, trotz all der Lügen, die sie mir erzählt hat, hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass sie … einen guten Kern hat. Das hat mich wohl nicht ganz so hart zuschlagen lassen, wie ich gekonnt hätte.“ 

„Plus der Tatsache, dass sie dich sexuell angesprochen hat“, bemerkte Jack so neutral wie möglich, aber Daniel sah, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete. 

Er beschloss ganz ehrlich zu sein. „Ja, Vala hat etwas, das mich anspricht. Du möchtest sie gleichzeitig schlagen und küssen. Wie einen gewissen General übrigens manchmal auch.“ Er nahm seinen Worten die Spitze, indem er noch näher an Jack herantrat.  
„Übrigens, wieso konntest du mit Valas Stimme sprechen?“ 

„Du erinnerst dich an den Stimmenmodulator, den du in den Trainingsszenarien für die neuen Rekruten schon mal benutzt, um einen Goa’uld zu verkörpern? Den habe ich einfach neu justiert.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das Kleinigkeit. 

Daniel zog Jack in seine Arme. „Du bist so ein Idiot“, schimpfte er gutmütig. „Du hättest mich doch einfach nur fragen brauchen, ehe du dir die Mühe gemacht hättest, dieses ganze Supersoldaten-Outfit … eh… `auszuleihen´. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Hebel du dafür alles in Bewegung gesetzt hast. Warum hast du mich nicht einfach darauf angesprochen? Weißt du, ich sollte jetzt eigentlich wütend sein, dass du mir so wenig vertraust.“ 

„Ich weiß“, antworte Jack für einen Moment absolut ernst. Er wusste ja, dass Daniel vollkommen Recht hatte. Aber er war sich so unsicher gewesen und so hatte er Daniel auf die Probe stellen wollen – etwas, was ihm jetzt im Nachhinein völlig hirnverbrannt vorkam. Selbst wenn es irgendwo Spaß gemacht hatte, Daniel bedrohlich die Pfanne schwenken zu sehen. 

Er hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Daniels Stirn, dann fügte er bereits wieder mit der Andeutung seines üblichen verschmitzen Grinsens hinzu: „Aber du gehörst zu denen, die nach dem Motto leben, dass man alten, dummen Generälen solch Anwandlungen verzeihen muss, nicht wahr?“ Jack streichelte zärtlich über Daniels Brust, um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. 

„Sei da mal nicht allzu sicher! Mir wird schon ein Weg einfallen, wie ich dich dafür büßen lassen kann.“ 

„Ich hätte da eine Idee“, erwiderte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen und begann seine Handschuhe auszuziehen.

„Eh… Jack…Könntest du die Handschuhe noch ein Weilchen anlassen?“ fragte Daniel. Mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Zögern fügte er hinzu. „Das Leder auf meiner Haut fühlt sich sehr gut an.“

„Daniel! Du hast *tatsächlich* was übrig für dieses ganze Supersoldaten-Ding!“, rief Jack halb vorwurfsvoll, halb lachend. 

„Sagen wir mal so, wenn der Richtige vorbeikäme, könnte ich mir vorstellen…“ Zu seinem Horror merkte Daniel, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss bei diesem Geständnis, aus dem Jack durchaus Einiges herauslesen konnte, was ihre persönliche Beziehung betraf. 

Okay, Jack wusste genau, wann ihm Wiedergutmachungs-Sex angeboten wurde. Und es gab sicher keinen besseren Weg, wenigstens etwas Lohn für die ganzen Gefälligkeiten, die er hatte einfordern müssen, um sich diesen Anzug für einen Tag leihen zu können, zu bekommen. 

Er brachte seine von schwarzem Leder umhüllte Hand wieder auf Daniels Bauch zurück und liebkoste ihn mit einer nachlässigen Geste. Mit seiner besten Kommandostimme befahl er:„Runter mit den Boxershorts und Gesicht zur Wand, Mensch! Du bist mein und ich werde dir jetzt meine überlegene Kraft und Stärke beweisen. Los, mach schon!“ 

„Niemals!“, antwortete Daniel rebellisch und Jack nahm mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis, dass sich jetzt ein nettes Spiel, oder Vorspiel, oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, entwickeln würde.

 

\------------ENDE------------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2005

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tit For Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276794) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
